


Drunken Description

by Hataesun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Best Friends, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hataesun/pseuds/Hataesun
Summary: find myself asking why I'm holding onto immortality with hands as frail as spider webs when I could disappear into oblivion like wisps of smoke from a flickering candle"
All Luhan ever wanted was to see his reflection in a mirror...
All sehun ever wanted was to dance..





	

The story is told in mostly Luhan's POV..

''Have you ever thought about what it would feel like to be human?'', a pretty doe-eyed boy with translucent porcelain skin turns away from the antique ruby encrusted mirror perched atop the marble vanity to speak to a pale skinned boy strewn across a velvety red ensconced bed and had his pale legs dangling over the edge.

The pale skinned boy brings his hand to his face in a gesture of thought.

''Well, I guess I only think about it sometimes, like sometimes when I see them running around without a care in the summer sun, sometimes when I watch them live and die with a loved one within a century, when I watch them truly shiver from the winter cold with the puffs of air leaving their mouths warming the winter sky, when I hear their heartbeats thrum fast and strong, when I watch them wear vibrant colours on a warm spring afternoon, when I watch them savour the taste of a tender steak, when I watch them welcome tiny bundles of joy into the world, when I watch the warm embrace shared amongst families, when I weigh the scales of immortality versus mortality, only then do I think about it'', the pale boy replied.

''That's a whole lot of times Sehun-ah" said doe eyed boy replied.

Sehun shrugs before letting his eyes trail up to study the intricate designs painted onto the ceiling.

''When do you think about it Lu?" Sehun asked after a momentary silence.

Luhan let's his eyes wander from the speaker of the words to the black damask blinds hanging over window on the right side of the room before settling back once more on the object of his utmost want and desire perched atop the marble vanity. 

"Only when I stare into the mirror" he stared with somber eyes at the mirror which reflected an otherwise unoccupied bed with only creases in it.

"I've always wondered what my face looked like" he continued as he  
trailed long dainty fingers across the length of his face.

"I find myself asking why I'm holding onto immortality with hands as frail as spider webs when I could disappear into oblivion like wisps of smoke from a flickering candle"

 

"Don't go all philosophical on me" Sehun rolls his eyes before quipping in.

 

"Shush,its not like you are of any help,I can't rely on you for any sort of description,because neither are you gifted with the sense of detailing nor can you draw to save your life and your sense of perception is minus infinity multiplied by zero" he concluded.

"Gee thanks deer han" the pale boy drawled sarcastically. "At least I can make recognizable drawings unlike Yifan hyung, I mean have you seen his drawings, they are out of this world; what with his four legged duck and all".

Luhan chuckled quietly.

"You'rejust jealous, I personally think his level of artistry is simply ahead of its time that's all, the world is not ready for such genius acts"

Sehun scoffs.

"Sure Lulu sure, just like how you're the manliest man to have ever manned on planet earth".

He ducked his head from the flying jade brush headed in his general direction.

''Don't call me that, you have no respect for someone who is a hundred and seven years older than you, now do you?'' The milky skinned boy asked.

"Nope I don't have any for a vampire who looks like an eighteen year old kid". Sehun retorts.

"Touche".

Luhan returned to staring at his non existent reflection in the mirror, after a few minutes of companionable silence between the both of them, he spoke up again.

"Sehun-ah, tonight is the exodus of the black pearl moonlight, do you think we should visit the crystal sea?"

(Note: exodus means departure)

Pause..

"Yes I think its time we finally did hyung, we won't get the chance again until the next ten centuries, besides I couldn't be more sure of what I've always wanted".

Luhan finally stops staring at the empty reflection in the mirror to take his place beside Sehun on the bed.

"You only call me hyung when you really want something. I guess its settled then, crystal sea tonight". He smiles into Sehun eyes.

Sehun sits up before taking Luhan's hands into his.

"Hyung, what should we do till then?"

"Well I don't know, maybe go jump off a tall building before I lose the ability to do so or maybe scare a bunch of people by impaling myself with a sword, or better still set myself on fire or....." Luhan railed on.

"Real ingenious ideas hyung, real ingenious" he said as he delivered mild slaps to the back of Luhan's head.

"Hey, not my precious big head" the doe eyed boy mutters as he wraps his arms protectively around his head.

The pale boy smiles before continuing.

"Lu, I have an idea. How about we get drunk instead?"

Luhan sits up with sparkling eyes.

"That my friend is a splendid idea, let's go".

He leapt off the bed and shuffled over to the closet which held an array of colourful apparels as well as plain black apparels neatly sectioned in half.  
He stares wistfully at the colourful clothes before settling on a pair of black pants, black t-shirt and black leather jacket like he usually does before tossing a similar array of clothing at Sehun, who quickly climbed out of bed to change into it.

Luhan slipped off the ring on his third finger and places it side by side with sehun's atop the vanity, taking a long look at it before walking out of the bedroom.

They trudged silently down the corridor side by side into the large and spacious sitting room. Luhan let his fingers trace the patterns in the old tapestry which adorned the walls before lifting his eyes to study the protraits hung onto them, which contained the faces of the people from his past generations, people he never met and probably would never see again.

He stood in the middle of the large spacious sitting room for thirty seconds simply staring at everything that surrounded him, the portraits, antique vases, treasures worth millions which have being accumulated over the centuries.

At the corner of the room was a polished mahogany desk and atop it was a brown envelope ensconced in a transparent waterproof jacket, the doe eyed boy lightly places his hand at the tip of the envelop before picking it up.

Inside the envelop laid what he and sehun had longed for all their lives.

He took out his cellphone, typed in a message, pushed the send button and then replaces it with the envelope initially placed on the table.

He slipped all his hopes and dreams into the inner crevice of his black leather jacket.

They finally walked to the huge black double doors which marked the entrance of the mansion, simultaneously placing one hand each on the door handles, they pulled open the doors and stepped into the quickly setting sun.

Luhan takes one last look at his home '黑 大厦'(Hēi Dàshà-Black Mansion),the place he and those before him had called home.

Turning his eyes away he then fell in step beside Sehun as they walked down the road, each one lost in his own thoughts.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Luhan found himself observing the mundane things that defined life itself, things like the brightly coloured birds fliting from one tree to another, settling into their nests probably to slumber the night away or maybe searching for what to satisfy their hunger with, to the mail boxes adorning the fronts of well manicured lawns lining the streets forming a perfectly vertical strip across the neighbourhood, to the stray cat tinkering about in the refuse bin probably in search of a worthy meal, to the orange streaks lining the dark blue sky creating a beautiful canvas with God being the artist, to the gentle breeze dancing through his ash gray locks.

They trudged down the well worn path, which has been walked through over the years and which has also housed an ever changing variety of abodes over the centuries, which was now currently housing a certain Byun convenience store flanked by other stores on each side.  
To the left was a white and lilac quaint looking store called 'Do confectionary', with the slogan 'home to all sorts of cakes and sweets' written below the store's name in little cursive writing.

 

To the right was another store of similar size with red flashing neon signs which read Yifan Fried Chicken with the slogan 'chicken is my style' (luhan thought it was absolutely cheesy), and right across from the chicken place was a dance studio called 'Kkamjong dance studio' with the slogan 'home of dance' written in slim tan lines. 

He had caught Sehun glancing at the studio several times, and everytime he catches the pale boy in the act, he wishes in his heart that the boy gets to live his dreams.

They entered into the store and made their way through familiar aisles lined with all sort of articles of wants before making their way to the liquor aisle where they picked up three bottles of fire brand sailor whiskey before making their way to the cash register.

Manning the cash register was a raven haired boy with small droopy kohl rimmed eyes whose name tag read 'Byun Baekhyun', standing next to him was another boy with twinkling eyes sporting a teeth rich smile capable of rivaling those of models in toothpaste ads.

Perched by the sides of the teeth rich guy's face were large pointy eyes which reminded the milky boy of a green alien creature he once saw in a galactic movie which had several weird looking alien races in some kind of war or something.(Luhan honestly didn't understand what was going on with the white headed robot looking guys who wouldn't speak, like were they dumb or something?)

The pointy earred boy whose name tag read 'Park Chanyeol' stood several inches above the raven haired guy who was talking animatedly, gesticulating and flailing around like a fish fresh out of water.

Luhan found himself watching the interaction between them with keen eyes and felt very hesistant about interupting the obviously interesting conversation, but he knew he had no choice as the window behind the conversing duo presented him with the sight of a waning red sun dipping completely into grey clouds and giving way to a spotless grey slate.

With Sehun by his side, he stepped forward and then cleared his throat to make his presence known.

Looking away from his partner, the pointy earred boy bestows Luhan with a sheepish smile before folding his hands primly across his stomach.

'Good evening, how may I help you?'. He spoke up in a clear deep baritone voice.

(Luhan thought his voice didn't match his bright curly copper hair as well as his warm wide brown eyes)

'I'll like to buy this please'.

He replies placing his merchandise atop the counter.

The boy across the counter skeptically eyes the bottles of whiskey placed in front of him before trailing his eyes upward to Luhan's face and then back to the Baekhyun boy beside him, whose face was sporting an identical expression.

The doe eyed boy could clearly understand what they were thinking and he already knew what was going to come out of the teeth rich boy's mouth, as he had countlessly found himself in such situations.

'I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to present your ID because we don't sell alcohol to people younger than twenty years old'. He says.

Sehun snickers from his place beside Luhan and was rewarded with a sharp jab to the side which causes him to double over clutching his side in pain.

'You don't have to be so salty over it, its not like he's not speaking the truth' he grumbles out.

'Shut up'. came the curt reply.

Luhan dips his hand into the left side pocket of his black pants and pulls out his ID which he slides across the counter to the Chanyeol boy, who in turn picks it up, stares at it for a few seconds before widening his eyes in disbelief.

He shows it to the raven haired boy beside him who also mirrors his actions.

He returns the ID to the milky boy before bowing a full 90 degrees.

'I'm really sorry, I thought you were....' He started.

Luhan didn't allow him to finish his statement before cutting in with a smile.

'About eighteen years old'. He chuckles quietly before continuing,'its okay, I get that a lot. just ring the order'.

The teeth rich boy enters the purchase into the register while the kohl rimmed eyed guy scrambles to place the bottles in a bag which had 'byun bacon convenience store' printed on it, he then handed the bag over to Luhan.

He silently wondered what would happen if he told them he was actually a thousand years older than the twenty four written on the identification card, approximately making him a thousand and twenty four years old instead of a measly twenty four and that the pale skinned boy beside him who looked like his elder brother was actually eight hundred and fifty four years old instead of the twenty years old written on his ID.

They would probably think he just escaped from an asylum or probably just mental.

He smiles at the thought before sliding a few notes across the counter muttering a 'Don't worry you can keep the change' at the two boys behind the counter who bows again to him in unison.

'I'm really sorry for calling you underage'. He heard the baritone voice call out to him as he and Sehun were exiting the store.  
He waves a hand over his head in acknowledgement of the apology.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
They stepped out into the now completely dark night, before taking the path the would lead them to their destination.

The crystal sea was a site to behold, the sea was surrounded by tall mountains whose heads seemed to be lost in the sky and the moon wedged in between them was especially large tonight with its tip slightly dipping into the sea.

The sky looked like a once in a lifetime masterpiece; violet, green, yellow and purple coloured rays were peeking out of the pockets of the deep blue clouds casting an eerie glow on the tall mountains which surrounded the sea as well as the clouds drifting in and out of the mountain cluster.

The sea itself resembled a crystal glass, clear and bottomless with only tiny ripples continously dancing across the calm surface, only breaking off when they hit the rocks decorating shore.

Luhan and Sehun waddled through shallow waters to a flat boulder located at a little offshore, placing the bottles of whiskey atop the boulder before following suit.

The doe eyed boy uncapped one bottle which he passed to the pale boy seated beside him before doing the same for himself.

They both bring the bottles to their lips and take internitent swigs.

After twenty minutes of silence, with only the sounds of the waves crashing to the shore creating a melodious symphony accompanying his eardrums, and the swigs of alcohol creating a pleasant buzz throughout his body taking with it all self conciousness; the doe eyed boy tilts his head to the side to take in the features of the other boy seated beside him on the flat boulder before turning back to gaze unseeing at the crystal sea before him.

'Drunk yet' he calls out to sehun.

'I thinks so' sehun asnwers.

'Sehun-ah' he calls out again.

'Yes hyung' the pale boy answers.

'Would you like me to what you look like?'

Sehun stares out to sea for a moment before answering.

'Yes, I would very much like that hyung'.

Luhan clears his throat before speaking.

'Your skin would put Aega's to shame for it is a beautiful pale colour, a beautiful pale colour as tranquil as the rays of the moonlight breaking out of the night sky after a rainstorm''.

'It is as beautiful as that of chandra, the goddess of the moon, it is like a blank canvas created by God himself to paint beautiful features upon; It is as white as the Lotus flower that blooms in the mud'.

He tilts his head to look into Sehun's eyes before continuing.

'Your eyes are deep turbulent brown orbs, capable of drowning people in its depths like a violent storm in the middle of the ocean, framed by long silky eyelashes which sweeps across your cheekbones when you blink, and topped by straight black as night eyebrows slightly thinned at the edges'.

'When you stand in the light, they are like molten dark chocolate waiting to disolve into the warm cavern of a baby's mouth. your face is a blank canvas capable of veering others from the wild beating heart which lies in your chest, the hopes and dreams which lay restless in the cage of your mind, the soul fortunately has an interpreter, often an unconcious but still a faithul interpreter in the eye'.

He lifts a dainty finger to tap the tip of Sehun's nose.

'Your nose is regal and straight, with bulbous ends and a high bridge which scrunches up when you're displeased'.

He tweaks the sides of Sehun's ears.

'Your ears are flappy with blunt ends and sharp indents and they are as pale as the rest of your face; your lips are thin with a faint dusty rose colour which thins out even more when you laugh'.

Luhan takes out his hands and draws shapes in the air.

'When you smile, your eyes form little curved crescents like those you see when the moon cycle is at its early stages, your nose and eyebrows scrunch up and your mouth forms an ellipse that is being tugged at the sides'.

He lightly touches the tip of Sehun's hair.

'Your hair is a beautiful contrast, it is snow white with underlying black roots creating an illusion of night and day becoming one; bestowed unto them are little waves like those upon the sea'.

He rests his palm gently on Sehun's face and says finally.

'Your face was sculpted by Hephaestus before he was thrown out of heaven to join mere mortal humans on earth'.

He drops his hand from Sehun's and places it back on the boulder before turning back to look at the calm sea before him.

Silence...

Sehun fiddles with his fingers on his laps with a look of contentment and awe marred across his features.

He hesistates for a little while before finally speaking up.

'You have a beautiful way with words, and a fine sense of detailing and description. I'm going to try to describe you to the best of my abilities, which is short handed at best but I'm hoping with the alcohol in my brain I'll do half as good as you'.

He turns in his seat to trail his eyes over the boy seated beside him, whose face was bathed in beautiful pale moonlight.

'Hmm, where do I start?'. He muses.

'Ok, I'll just take it in bits like you did mine, so I'll start with your skin'.

'Your skin is as clear as the dawn of day, it is as white as the fleece of a lamb and as milky as milk itself'.

'Touching it is like touching a pebble washed ashore after hundreds of years wildly tumbling at the bottom of the sea, completely smooth and pleasant to the fingers'.

'It is bright like the sunlight peeking through cracks in a window on a bright summer morning'.

He shifts a little on the boulder to make himself more comfortable.

'Now let me describe your eyes; they are the warmest pair of eyes I've seen in a millenium, they are as warm as caramel and as smooth as dripping honey from the honeycomb. When caught in the moonlight, they look like liquid gold melting in a heated furnace, with flecks of fire dancing around its very depth'.

He pauses before continuing,

'If my eyes are like a deep turbulent brown sea capable of drowning people in its depths, then your eyes are calm as a lake at the dawn of day capable of lulling people into the depths of its comfort; arching around it is a thin strip of long and sparse eyelashes which creates a permanent semi circle shadow on high cheekbones'.

 

'You have little pink bow lips with a small scar on the bottom lip which lends its own peculiar beauty, high cheekbones which bunches up with you smile,little pink ears and a small, slender, straight elegant nose with a pointed tip'.

He pokes Luhan in the cheek.

'When you smile, you entire face lights up and scrunches up, your eyes become completely invisible like the sun in the night sky, and tiny delta lines fan out from the edges disappearing into your hairline'.

'You laugh with childish abandon, and your laugh has a certain tinkling sound to it that soothes the ears'

He reaches out to ruffle Luhan's hair.

'Your hair is a dull ash colour like the remnants of a timber log after a cold winter night and it is as soft as a bed of feathers'.

'And finally if my face was sculpted by Hephaestus, then yours were nurtured and brought to life by Hestia the goddess of warmth, home and hearth'.

Sehun reaches over to ruffle Luhan's hair again, who was sporting a very bright smile.

'Sehun, you did pretty well with your description, the alcohol really did sharpen your sense of description'.

He chuckles before sighing in mock seriousness.

'I should have pumped you full with alcohol more often if I had known this would be the result'.

Sehun just rolls his eyes in response.

Suddenly white twinkling lights begin to settle upon the surface of the sea making it even more ethereal, seeminly dancing to music of the winds that had suddenly picked up, weaving through the moutains surrounding the sea and bringing with it tiny blue crystal lights which also settle to mingle with the white lights creating something akin to a cloudless sky littered with millions of stars.

The eerie lilac moon seem to dip even further into the sea, casting an empyreal glow of lilac, blue and white upon the restless turbulent waters.

The howling winds and crashing waves renders the air with a mellifluous symphony.

Luhan holds out his hand to Sehun who grabs it as they both rise wordlessly from their seats to face the sea.

'Its time', Luhan whispers quietly as if afraid that any earthly sound would break the aery world around them. He lightly squeezes the other boy's hand before tilting his head towards the sky and letting the sounds plague upon him like the waves upon the sand, listening to it not with his ears but with his thrumming heart.

'I'm ready hyung', Sehun calls out from beside him.

He was rewarded with a calm reassuring smile from the older.

Taking a step forward to the very edge of the boulder and without taking in extra air they both count to three silently before plunging into the clear abyss which lay before them.

Beneath the turbulent surface was a calm sea with pulsating droplets of light, quiet as sleep and cold as death.

Luhan felt like a lone feather drifting beneath the sea, his body lighter than light, beside him was a Sehun already surrounded by twinkling lights.

He looks up to the sky one last time before drifting his eyelids shut surrendering to the pulsating lights already clouding his vision, he feels himself being dragged downwards before succumbing to the blissful oblivion.  
_______________________________  
Feeling a soft scratching substance against his face, Luhan flips his body over.  
After a few seconds of rustling and finally finding comfort, he feels his face gradually getting warm, which was a strange phenomenom to him as his skin was perpertually cold like the nose of a dog.

It was almost as if he could feel the sunlight hitting his skin, almost like he was directly laying in its path .......

Wait, what?

He sits up abruptly throwing the cover off, taking a few moments to sweep his eyes around his surroundings he realizes he was in a bedroom that wasn't his but one with which he was well familiar.

It was Yifan's house.

He slides the duvet off his body carefully so as not to wake the sleeping pale skinned boy beside him whose skin now seemed to possess a healthier glow, he feels his feet sinking into the plush warm rug before padding over to the window at the side of the room.

He tentatively opens the curtains before slowly putting his face in the direct path of the sunlight, expecting a harsh sizzling sound he was suprised when he felt a warm soft sensation instead, it was as though the sun was gently caressing his skin.

Finding out the sun was no longer a mortal enemy he spends a few minutes just basking in its warmth , breathing out a contented sigh he leaves the window and walks towards a tall table neatly pushed against the corner of the room.

Taking measured steps towards the table he slides gracefully into the seat placed in front of it, he bows his head for a few minutes, tension rippling through his features, hands fiddling with the ends of his shirt.

Taking in a deep breath, he slowly lifts his head to stare at the oval object on the table.  
When his eyes got in direct line with the object, he jerks back so hard the chair careens over taking him along with it.

Now with a rapidly beating heart and hands clutching his shirt he slowly stands up and brings his eyes to the oval object on the table once again.

A stiffled sob escapes his lips as he stared right back at the reflection of himself in the mirror blinking rapidly.

He had waited for this moment for over a thousand years and here he was with both hands gripping the edge of the table tightly as though hanging on for dear life.

He couldn't clearly put what he was feeling into words, it was completely indescribable.

He felt like he could take on the world, like he could walk across a thousand oceans, like he could soar higher than the eagles in the sky, like he could float on clouds.

He could only pour his feelings into the tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

Everything Sehun described was what was reflected back to him except now his hair was a deep honey brown shade instead of ash.

He ran his fingers through his hair before resting it on his face before tentatively sliding his hands across his features.

Rustling of sheets had him shifting his eyes from his face to the second face that had suddenly popped into his peripheral vision in the mirror.

Staring back at him were wide warm brown orbs with tousled deep brown locks.

Flinging the covers aside, sehun races to the table at which Luhan was sat, he picks up the brown envelope placed on the desk before riffling through it in search of something, which he ultimately finds and slips into the back pocket of his trousers, before bounding out of the room and slamming the door in his wake.

Luhan winces.

After a few minutes of silence, the door silently opens and sehun peeks his head into the room.

He flashes the boy sitted at the table a warm happy smile which made his eyes turn into little crescents before saying

'Welcome home hyung'

Before running out of the room a second time.

Luhan chuckles because he had a clear idea of where sehun was running to, it was a certain place called kkamjong dance studio, the place he had being yearning for, for a long time.

He smiles at his reflection one more time and then whispers to himself

'Its good to be home'.

 

The end.

_______________________________  
Extra note:  
Aega is the greek goddess of the moon

Chandra is the indian goddess of the moon

Hephaestus is the greek god of art, sculpting, blacksmith and weaponry who was cast out of heaven by zeus because of his deformity.

Exodus means departure.

Black pearl moonlight is a supernatural phenomenon that only happens once in every 2000 years . It turns the moon lilac and causes it to descend from the sky to dip into the sea, if any immortal is caught in its path when it dips completely into the sea it takes their immortality with it when it returns to its place in the sky(Lol fiction I came up with).

So exodus of the black pearl moonlight from the crystal sea basically means departure of some lilac moon from a fantasy sea.

I used the word 'exodus' for reasons....hehehe

And a black pearl is technically supposed to be black but I'll just ignore the 'black' part and pretend its lilac.

 

I really just felt like stringing a bunch of exo songs together to form a sentence.

Authors note:  
I really hope you guys like the story, I know I can go a bit overboard with the whole description thing, I probably have some poet spirit hidden inside me lol.  
It took me a total of three times which spanned over three months to complete this story.  
I only wrote it when I got the inspiration to as 5k word seemed so daunting to me because I only write really short stories that take me several hours to write.  
Anyhuuu~~ it was so much fun participating in this contest and I hope to take part in more in the future.  
So feel free to read, comment, subscribe, upvote, recommend, translate, link or whatever.  
Ciao~~

NB: the point of this pointless author note is simply to make the 5000 words mark so please bear with it hehehe.


End file.
